Another Fate
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: How would the fate of Earth turn out if Gohan was training for seven years instead of studying? This is the story of what would happen if Supreme Kai came seven years earlier to capture Gohan and train him to fight Majin Buu to protect Earth. Note: Will be updated if possible. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z: Another Fate**

**Narrator:**

Earth has been restored. After the battle between the Androids, the Z Warriors had won and now are turning their attention towards their current threat; the monster cell and what they should have done to defeat him.

_**(Prologue)**_

_(Flashback)_

_Gohan, DO IT! DO IT NOW! Goku said._

_HAAAAHHH! Gohan said._

_No this can't be, I am perfect, NOOOOOOO! Cell said._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Yeah that's how it happened," Krillin said.

"How would you know?" Piccolo asked.

Krillin smirked.

"Oh please, I have seen Goku talk to King Kai a lot of times to not know," Krillin responded.

"Yeah," Piccolo said in reference to his own times with King Kai.

Meanwhile, with Gohan…

He had just landed on the ground after his fight with cell and was panting heavily.

"Heh… looks like we did it!" Gohan said happily.

As he was laughing, the other Z Warriors approached him.

While everyone had a different opinion on his state, Piccolo smirked.

"Look at him, it looks like saving the earth took his toll on him," Piccolo said while smiling.

Meanwhile, with Yamcha…

He proceeded to pick him up.

"I've got you big guy," Yamcha said.

Gohan smirked at him and started to speak.

"Sorry for the mess… "He said as he closed his eyes.

Oh no, Gohan! Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin, he just exhausted but who could blame him. I will take him to the lookout to heal him," Yamcha said.

Meanwhile, with Tien…

"Are you sure Yamcha? You had a lot of scars on your body as well; can you make it to the lookout?" Tien asked.

Yamcha laughed.

"Are you kidding? Of course I can, compare to Gohan these are nothing but scrapes," Yamcha said.

Tien nodded.

"Then I'll take Trunks," Tien said as he went up to Trunks body.

A while later…

Everyone had left the field while Vegeta was complaining to himself about what happened today.

"How could you die on me Kakarot? Now I'll never have the chance to prove my strength to you, you died without fear, what does that make me?" Vegeta said as he looked at the ground below him depressed.

He then quickly attained a calm attitude.

"I am no warrior and I shall never fight again," Vegeta said as he dashed off towards the other's direction.

Meanwhile, on the battle field…

As everyone had left two individuals suddenly arrived on the battlefield.

"See what I told you Kibito, after thousands of years I have finally found someone worthy to learn the method," Supreme Kai said.

Kibito nodded.

"Yes your right master, as we saw from the world of the kais, this boy has a pure heart and was fighting to protect the north quadrant of this bug creature's power, I say that is more than enough to take him with us," Kibito said.

Supreme Kai nodded.

"You're right Kibito, but how do we take him with us?" Supreme Kai said.

They both thought about that and after a while, Kibito spoke.

"We can take his spirit master and transport it back to the world of the kais," Kibito said.

Supreme Kai nodded.

"Yes, that is the perfect way, the boy will be asleep and won't know what hit him," Supreme Kai said.

"Then let's go to that pillar where his energy is right now," Kibito said.

"Good idea," Supreme Kai nodded.

They both then went to the lookout to capture Gohan.

**(End of Prologue)**

Note: This is just an idea that I had as to what would happen if Gohan was to be trained in the world of the kai's for seven years before the start of Majin Buu's appearance, let me know if you like this idea and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To my four reviewers, I finally got the time to get this story updated. I hope you enjoy it. As an added incentive for not updating in a long time, I also added Chapter 3! Enjoy!

As they went to the lookout, they saw Dende waiting there for them anxiously.

"Hey little guy, you must be Dende!" said Yamcha considerately.

"Yes, set him down here," replied the little green Namek.

Obediently, Yamcha accepted the order and placed Gohan down to which Dende began to heal him.

'This will be over soon, don't worry Gohan,' thought the little green Namek as he tried to heal him as quick as possible.

However, the air in the atmosphere felt amiss, as Piccolo noticed a high power level approaching towards Dende's side.

"Dende, watch out!" yelled the green Namekian.

"Huh…? OHARAHHH!" he yelled, moving out of the way as he felt something coming quickly across in his direction.

"Everyone, defend yourselves. This power level is quite high! We may have new enemy in our midst!" said Piccolo aloud.

"What, are you sure Piccolo?" asked Tien, Krillin and Yamcha.

Piccolo nodded.

"I sense it; just as that moment the power level was high and felt like something that came outside from this planet," said Piccolo.

"But we just defeated Cell, this is so unfair," commented Krillin as he took a guarding stance.

"It always is Krillin, but that's why we have to be prepared," said Tien as he and Yamcha took a guarding stance as well.

'He moved so fast, I could barely see him. Who was he,' thought Piccolo.

He then looked towards the area where Gohan was with Dende and realized the boy was missing.

Wait a minute! That man, he was aiming for something as he drove by. Could that have been…?

"Krillin! Get Trunks and move him to safety now!" yelled Piccolo.

"Huh…?" said Krillin confused.

"Didn't you see his speed? If he was able to move that fast towards Gohan, there's a good chance that he wants to deal with the strongest of us first and that's why is taking us out by order."

"No… I don't think so," said a voice from behind Piccolo.

Piccolo and the others turned around to see an indigo figure with white hair coming down onto the lookout, his eyes shining with what appeared to be a thousand years of wisdom.

"Hey who are you…? What business do you have here? And what did you do with Gohan?" asked the Namekian.

The man smiled, before he pointed upwards, making everyone look up to see another figure descending down beside him, settling the boy in his arms.

"I have him master; Gohan is now ours to take."

"Excellent Kibito!" muttered the man to him before turning his face to meet the Namekian again.

"You were going to heal him; well don't please, it would have made our job much more difficult in persuading him," said the man.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? This is a sacred temple, where only the guardian of the dragon balls resides, you aren't invited," said Piccolo.

"Oh and is that so…? Then why are you here…" asked the man.

"I am a friend of the guardian," answered Piccolo, "as so are they," he muttered as he pointed towards the other humans.

"Then I am one too, after all I had met Kami before I met you Piccolo."

"Huh… how do you know about Kami?" replied Piccolo sternly.

The man chuckled, before giving a weary smile to him.

"Such a bashful attitude, I thought you would have known who I was Piccolo, or at least the Kami part of you," he responded with a sly smile.

"How did you…" began Piccolo but was stopped by the man's raising hand.

"Go ahead, sense my power and you will figure out the rest by yourself," said the man.

Piccolo nodded and began doing as he asked.

"Guys! Keep your eyes on the tall one! I need to concentrate to feel his ki, in the meantime, make sure that he doesn't do anything to Gohan," said Piccolo as he began sensing his ki.

He began concentrating until he felt a pulse, looking deeper into the concentration, Piccolo let out a gasp as he realized who he was dealing with.

"AHH!" said Piccolo shocked.

"Piccolo, what's the matter?" asked Yamcha.

"I can feel it; he is him, the Grand Kai!"

"The Grand Kai!" Yamcha and Tien said shocked.

"Um… is that supposed to be bad," said Krillin.

"Yeah it is Krillin, the Grand Kai is the strongest among the Kai's, and watches over the other younger's kai's, that means that this man must be really strong," muttered Yamcha.

"Correct Yamcha, but not only was he supposed to be strong, he was supposed to be a master of Martial Arts… I guess that explains that speed that you have," replied Piccolo with a stern look.

He smiled back.

"Well done guardian, but no I am not the Grand Kai, however maybe if you'd listened to me, you'd have a proper understanding of what I am."

Piccolo nodded.

"All right then, I am listening. Now tell me, why did you come here?" asked Piccolo.

The man sighed and flew to the east side of the lookout as he looked up upon the sky.

"I was looking upon the north quadrant recently when I detected a massive power level spike. Its power was radiating with pure energy. And I couldn't just stand there, when I realized that the power was much stronger then my own in comparison."

"So you came here…?" asked Piccolo.

He nodded.

"Exactly! With such a strong power, I could not only free my home world but the rest of the kai's from the threat of Majin Buu."

"Majin Buu…?" said Piccolo concerned.

He turned towards him and nodded once again.

"Piccolo… do you know who this man is…?" Krillin asked this time.

"Yeah, they call him the grand Kai, but sense he's so young, I reckon that this is the Supreme Kai".

"The Supreme Kai…?!" said Tien shocked.

"You know him…?" asked Piccolo turning towards Tien.

Yeah, I do, back when we were still training with King Kai, he told us after you left that there is a ruler far above the kai's known as the supreme Kai, but it is rumored that none of the kai's have ever seen one, or had been ever privileged of seeing the previous ones, commented Tien.

"Then you are him. There's no doubt now about that," said Piccolo turning his face towards the man again.

Well, well, you know me well don't you piccolo? Well, yes this time you guessed right, I am the Supreme Kai. And I can assure you that Gohan's life is in no danger with us. We just need him because he possesses a power that might help us defeat a new evil threat that might be approaching soon to this planet, explained Shin.

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo.

He sighed.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?"

"Yes you should, now hop to it," said Piccolo.

He sighed again.

Very well, my enemy, Majin Buu, was created by a wizard named Bibidi, his son Babadi still hunts our lives with the essence of Buu, Buu is an unimaginable creature whose abilities far exceed those of Cell's, said Shin.

"Considering you know about Cell, I suppose that means that you were watching our fight with Cell back from your Quadrant."

Shin nodded.

"So then what makes you think Gohan will be powerful enough to help you if he comes," asked Piccolo.

"That's what I thought too, but recently I came to a conclusion. I f I can train him for seven years, he can be powerful enough to learn how to use the method."

"The method…?" asked Piccolo confused.

The Z-Sword, an ancient and powerful sword first held by one of my ancestor supreme kai's. However, the kai died and it was never removed since then. It's is said that a hero chosen from the lower realms can only lift the Z-sword, the hero must also have substantial power to do so. That's is why I am hoping Gohan will help me, for you see, on top of this, allies of Majin Buu that are much stronger than greatly weaker and a bit weaker than cell might arrive to this planet after seven years as well.

"So you are saying that we should also train?" asked Piccolo.

No, I am not saying you should get yourselves prepared. I am just saying that you should be ready at all times. However, in this case, you can relax, for once I have trained Gohan for seven years, I am certain that this planet and many others can be saved from its imminent doom at the hands of Majin Buu.

"Thanks, but I still will train, the earth is our home now too. No matter what new enemies come to attack it, we will stand straight in order to protect it."

"That's right, we won't let the earth be destroyed that easily," said Krillin.

I must say I agree, and so does Yamcha. We were so close to losing earth this time, and all because we didn't train hard enough. Well not anymore, we shall also train and in a few years we shall be ready if anything happens, said Tien.

"We shall…?" asked Yamcha.

Tien glared at him.

"Okay, yeah we shall," said Yamcha determined.

You have my sympathy warriors, I did not expect this quadrant to be filled with fighters that are so brave and are so willing and motivated towards the cause of peace. If I can, I will also train, to prepare myself as well.

'Heh… don't make me laugh Shin, we all know that your kind won't train at all, _just like Frieza's family,_' thought Piccolo.

"So you know my name Piccolo? That must be from Kami I suppose," said Shin.

WHAT! thought Piccolo shocked.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes I did, I have the ability to do that. Now tell me, is that knowledge from Kami I presume?"

He nodded.

"It is," said Piccolo in a normal tone.

The air grew silent as the warriors had nothing to say for each other until Piccolo brought up another topic.

By the way Shin, this friend of yours, he said referring to the big pink guy beside Shin, who is he?

"Ah yes, I thought you were wondering about that Piccolo. This is my guardian Kibito. Like me he is also a Kai, with supernatural powers."

"Such as…?" began Piccolo, only to be stopped by Kibito's urgent cough.

Master, our time is running short. We need to do this quickly if we are going to capture the boy's spirit, said Kibito in a hushed tone to which Piccolo heard.

He nodded towards him before turning back to the others.

"Very sorry to break it here, but we are out of time. However, we all are in an agreement here, aren't we? Gohan shall come with me for seven years and then I shall come back here. Bye now," said Shin as he and Kibito began to leave.

"WAIT!" yelled Piccolo aloud, to which Shin and Kibito stopped.

"Yes…" he said.

I know your power levels and from the looks of it, it doesn't seem you are that much stronger than me. You may be a Supreme Kai, but your lack of training has made you weak in the physical department. I say we make a deal. If you can beat me in a fight, then I will allow you to take Gohan to your world.

"Wait Piccolo! What about returning Gohan to Chi-Chi. We've got to do that before she gets mad."

He smirked at his question.

"Piccolo…?"

"It's okay Krillin, I shall convince Chi-Chi, you just take care of them, said Piccolo pointing towards Trunks and Android 18."

As he didn't move, he gazed at him sternly to which he grew fearful.

"Okay," he replied as he went towards there.

"Very well Piccolo, it seems like a reasonable proposal. But of course, no one can defeat me, for I am the supreme Kai," said Shin as he took a battle pose.

"Hmm… we'll see about that," said Piccolo as he also took a stance.

A/N: Continue onto chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

"HA! HURRAHHH!" yelled Piccolo clashing himself onto him, a fist being thrown to Shin's face to which he blocked.

"Hmm… not bad," said Shin as he stood back a little, pushed back by the force of their blows.

He then smirked.

"Now it's my turn," said Shin.

He raised his hands in a colliding position, as he faced them towards Piccolo.

_'This is going to be powerful… I can feel it, I'd better defend myself,'_ thought Piccolo.

_'The fool has made a mistake; this is not the type of attack he would normally expect,'_ thought Kibito.

"SHOCKWAVE!" yelled Shin.

As everyone awaited the explosion that was to come, nothing happened.

"Hey what happened? Why didn't the attack explode on Piccolo?"

"HAAHHH!" yelled Piccolo as he tried to break his hands free from his normal position, but nothing worked.

"PICCOLO!" exclaimed Tien.

"He's frozen!" said Krillin.

'But how?' thought Yamcha.

"Ha… ha… hah!"

Everyone looked towards where the voice of the person chuckling was coming from, and saw Kibito.

"Do you honestly think that Piccolo could have defeated Lord Shin, you fools… the Supreme Kai isn't one whom you would mess with?"

As for Shin, he went up to Piccolo, with a rejoiced look on his face.

"Well Piccolo, I told you couldn't win."

He growled.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" began the Supreme Kai, only to notice Piccolo smirking back at him, with his arms out of his hold.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Impossible…!" muttered Shin.

'How did you get out of your hold?' thought Kibito.

"Pathetic!" muttered Piccolo.

He then looked towards Shin again and frowned disappointingly.

A fighter's moves and style shows the type of fighter he is. You may be more powerful than me, but your lack of experience makes anyone of us capable of beating you. If this is the way a Kaioshin would fight, then you are even more useless then King Kai, at least he fought to protect his planet.

"But… how…" muttered Shin astonished.

As I said, you deluded yourself thinking that you could beat me by accepting my offer to a fight. Why would I accept such a fight in which my opponent's power level was much higher? I did because I knew that in reality you were weaker than me.

He then raised his fists in his hands as he began to power up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Piccolo…" commented Krillin, feeling a sense of overwhelming power, much like when Cell powered up to his power-weighted form.

"He getting serious… his power level is going up. Finally, he will reveal his true power," said Tien smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamcha asked Tien.

Don't you remember the world tournament Yamcha? In the tournament, Piccolo transformed into a giant namek in which his power level simultaneously grew. Having such a technique, he knew that his power level was much stronger then Shin's as well. All he really needed to do was waiting for the right opportunity.

"Wow… that makes sense… considering those… hey wait a minute?"

"What is it Yamcha?"

"If Piccolo is that strong, how come he didn't use the same power against Cell and the Saiyans?"

Tien rubbed his chin in thought.

That's a good question Yamcha. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because Piccolo knew about Cell from Kami way before the Saiyans approached here. He just didn't use the power when he fought cell because he knew he would learn of it and didn't use it against the Saiyans because he knew of Dr. Gero's tracking bug.

"Oh…" muttered Yamcha, nodding as he focused his attention back on the match.

"HAHHHH! ERAAAGHHHHH!"

Piccolo sized increased, but unlike the previous transformation known to the Z-fighters, the namek didn't increase in size. Instead, he increased in body weight.

'WHAT!' Shin thought bewildered by the scene in front of him. 'I didn't know he was this strong.'

_'He's stronger than I anticipated, if this keeps up, master Shin won't stand a chance against him,'_ thought Kibito.

"HUURRAAHGHH!" yelled Piccolo as he charged; he quickly dashed towards Shin as he prepared his fist.

"HAAAAA!" yelled Shin as he got ready to punch him back.

However, as he did that, the most unexpected thing happened.

"Master, that's not him you are attacking, it's his cape," shouted Kibito.

'Huh…?' thought Shin as he turned around only to notice Piccolo behind him, with his arms crossed.

It's a shame that you have led me to do this to you, but I will forgive no one that tries to take Gohan away from me.

"HA!" yelled Shin as he tried to punch Piccolo again, but failed as Piccolo grabbed his hand.

"As a Kai, I expected much more of a challenge Shin, but I understand now, like all the other Kai's you are weak. Pretending to be strong only to be left down, doing nothing right."

"HAAAAA!" yelled Piccolo as he kneed him in the stomach, causing the sound of a few crunches in his stomach.

"AHHHHHHH!" wailed the Supreme Kai in pain.

"Master…" said Kibito as he dashed towards him, punching Piccolo away from him with all his might, and dropping down Gohan in the stomach.

He then went towards Shin and held him close.

"Master, don't worry I shall heal you," said Kibito as he put his hand on his stomach.

"Kibito…" muttered the man.

Piccolo looked towards them, and with his super hearing as a namek, he heard him call the other one's name and found out what he was doing.

"He healing him… good, this will give me the opportunity to I need. I just need to tell them to do it."

"Krillin, Yamcha, hurry up and grab Gohan. This is your chance."

"Huh…?" They responded.

"He's healing him; it will take a couple of seconds. But do it, I shall stall him," muttered Piccolo getting up.

"WHAT! But I wounded you!" shouted Kibito.

"Hate to break it to you, but I never healed myself after the battle with Cell, so my regeneration capabilities kicked in, allowing me to heal myself, even though I am injured."

"NO… then that means…"

"Your goose is cooked," finished Piccolo as he charged towards him, grabbing him in a tight and secure grip.

"ERGHHH!" muttered Kibito, not being able to move.

"Go now! Get Gohan!" he yelled to the others.

"Right Piccolo, come on guys!" said Krillin, as he dashed towards the boy grabbing him and flew back just as quickly towards Dende.

"Dende, heal him, for us okay, we'll guard you until then from Shin."

"From Shin," said Yamcha confused.

"He's wounded Yamcha, but's he's still healed a bit, he can use a shockwave to freeze us too. Or he might think we are weak and try to fight us on," said Tien.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Piccolo's right, Shin doesn't have the capabilities of fighting like we do. I saw him and what every Piccolo said was true. His fighting style sucked, we can hold him off until Piccolo joins us.

"Yeah, let's do it, HAAAAAHHHH!" They all powered up.

Meanwhile, with Piccolo…

He was having the time of his life as he was now bashing Kibito.

Your master and you were a fool to challenge us. We are much stronger than him and you, because we have fought for so many years. You on the other hand can't even land a punch correctly," said Piccolo.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kibito as he fired an energy attack towards him.

'There that did it!' he thought.

When the smoke cleared though, Piccolo was left unhurt.

"Impossible!" I put everything in that attack.

He gasped as he saw Piccolo disappear again and reappear before him.

"You should give up; I am getting bored now fighting you two. I don't want to fight with another Kai, but if you are willing to attack us, then I shall kill you," said the namek calmly.

He went towards him and grabbed him by the back of his head as he pointed towards his allies.

"Look, even your Supreme Kai, can't move a muscle towards my friends. All three of them have managed to keep him down till now," said Piccolo as he showed him the state of Shin.

SHUT UP! YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW STRONG MY MASTER IS! HE HAS DESTROYED A VERY POWERFUL INDIVDUAL ALL BY HIMSELF!

"You mean Bibidi?" asked Piccolo.

He looked upon in him in shock.

"How did you know?" asked the Kai.

He sighed.

"Kami's intuition, now will you give up?"

The man looked towards his master and saw him withering after receiving a very brutal hit.

"Kibito…" he said.

The man sighed as well.

"Fine, let's talk; it is obvious that you are much more experienced in fighting than us."

A while later…

"So this is all that we are hoping for with this plan? Can you please lend Gohan to us! We will give him to you back after seven years then," said Shin.

Piccolo nodded.

'We a strange outcome of events,' he thought.

"Fine, but just let's make one thing clear. If you hurt the kid in anyway, I am going to kill you two for it on the spot. Is that understood?"

They both nodded.

"Good, then you may go!"

They nodded, as they motioned for Gohan to follow along, to which he looked back as Piccolo addressed him.

Gohan, this is for your own good. I believe in the possibility of more potential threats to the earth, which is why I decided this decision for you. However, if you feel like backing out, then there is no shame in doing so, said the Namekian.

Gohan pondered a bit and then smiled.

"No Piccolo, I understand. I shall train."

He smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

Good boy! Now go on with them!

He did just as he asked and followed the Kai's as they teleported away from the earth back into their own universe.

"Piccolo, why did you do that for? Now who's going to break the news to Chi-Chi?" said Krillin as he moaned.

He smiled at him.

"Don't worry Krillin; I have a plan for that as well. I made sure that they return him to his world every day to study and be here. In return, he also shall train in their world for seven years until he is ready."

Krillin nodded.

Okay I understand that, but still, who is going to tell Chi-Chi about Goku and Gohan now?

"Hmm…" pondered Piccolo, thinking before Yamcha laughed.

"Why that would be you Krillin? After all, you are Goku's best friend."

"WHAT! And what about you "aren't you all his best friend's as well?" said Krillin as he pointed a finger to Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien.

They all looked towards each other before smirking back at him.

"Krillin, Goku was my rival," said Piccolo.

"Same here," said Tien.

"And same here…," said Yamcha.

Krillin's face drooped in sadness, before he wailed out loudly.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled, which made the rest of the Z-Fighters laugh.

A/N: Dear story readers! I hope you enjoyed these latest chapters of another fate. Keep reviewing and encouraging with what should happen next, so that we can all enjoy this story when it finally finishes.

Also, Shockwave is the attack Shin used to freeze Gohan during the World Tournament! I figured Piccolo could free himself he is more experienced with special attacks. As for Piccolo knocking the tar out of Shin and Kibito, you have got to understand that Piccolo was much more powerful than he appeared during the cell games. The only reason he didn't reveal his true power like in Dragon Ball was because Cell could have copied his technique as he had his cells. Finally, he didn't do it in the Saiyan and Frieza Saga's as well because Piccolo knew that he wouldn't have enough time to use the transformation as he only had used it once since then. At this point, however, I have come to the conclusion that he is much stronger then he was originally and therefore could control a variety of techniques. That is why he was able to convert the same energy into a power-weighted form of a Super Saiyan. Remember that Piccolo has the best form of ki control than the rest of the Z-Fighters.

P.S: Is this still a good idea?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the fourth chapter! It's probably going to have many surprises! Enjoy!

As they returned to their world, Gohan was excited about what he had learned.

"Cool, so I will be able to use a sword?" asked Gohan.

"If you can lift it, then it is yours to use," said the Supreme Kai.

"But just remember one thing little earthling, that the fate of the entire planet resides on your shoulders now. So that means you must train as hard as you can when you get the sword. Understand?"

"Yes sir…" said Gohan.

Kibito smirked.

'_At least he has manners,'_ he thought.

Good then follow us, said the tall man as he zoomed across the landscape, taking flight with Shin and Gohan following along.

"So where is this Z-Sword? Is it far across your world?"

"No not really, we just teleported to its exact spot. Here it is," said Shin as he landed on a rock that had a sword on it followed by Gohan.

"Now earthling, take your best shot, began Kibito. Although, if I and the Supreme Kai couldn't do it, there is absolutely no chance that you could possibly"… his jaw dropped and so did Shin's.

For before their very eyes, Gohan had managed to take the sword out in one swift pull.

"Phew! This was heavy indeed!" said Gohan.

"But how? The Z-Sword! Its power is mighty. How could you possibly take it like that without even turning into a Super Saiyan?" asked Kibito.

Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know, all I did was try to pull it and it came off."

He then turned towards the two and smiled.

"All right, so how will we train with this sword?"

Meanwhile, back on earth…

(Flashback)

"WHAT! MY DARLING BABY GOHAN IS GONE AND OFF TO AN ELF'S PLANET!"

"WAIT, CHI-CHI! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND! KRILLIN YOU'D GET MY BABY BOY BACK HERE OR ELSE I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"Gulp… Yes!"

"AND WHERE IS GOKU?"

"UM… WELL ABOUT THAT!"

(End of flashback)

"And then she fainted after she beat me up with her frying pan of doom," said Krillin which earned a couple of laughs from Tien and Yamcha.

"Wow… Krillin, you really are in it bad," commented Yamcha.

"Thanks…" muttered Krillin sarcastically.

"Don't worry Krillin," said Piccolo putting an arm around his shoulder, "you did what you could and you spoke the truth, I think that was the right thing to do."

Krillin nodded.

"Thanks Piccolo," he said, this time with empathy.

The man smiled at him before taking on a solemn expression again.

All right then! As we have discussed earlier, our plan is to train! Krillin, your mission will be to master special techniques as you think you can't get any stronger. Yamcha you and Tien will fight me every day as a team alongside Krillin, whenever he is available. Is that understood?

They both nodded.

"Then let's begin," said the namek as he charged towards them.

Meanwhile, back in other world…

This is not fair! Why am I supposed to be doing all this? I am the king. When you get to be the king, you are not supposed to be doing all the work. It's like babysitting a bunch of two year olds; all they want to do is play.

As King Kai was building his house, Goku was training Bubbles and Gregory.

"Come on guys! You can't give up! You almost had me! What a bunch of weaklings! You can do better than that!" said Goku in a challenging tone which was enough to get two pets going again.

"Oh no, they got me now," said Goku running away slowly to which the two pets finally managed to catch up with him.

"You take that side Bubbles," yelled Gregory as they cornered Goku.

"AHHH…" said Gregory.

He looked towards his left side.

"OHOHOHOH…" said Bubbles.

He looked towards his right side.

"AH…"

"AH…"

"BANG!"

They both hit each other on the forehead as Goku dodged their attack.

"Gosh guys! I can't believe it! I thought you almost had me there," said Goku respectively.

"Hey, I am done!" muttered King Kai, surprised of himself for making a house in such a short time.

"Wow… how big, it looks pretty sturdy too," said Goku, to which King Kai hummed tunes of praise for himself.

As he touched it though, the house collapsed, it stumbling downwards as King Kai's hope sand dreams were crushed.

"Well, it looks sturdy. Gosh, I can't believe it King Kai, I feel so dumb," said Goku putting an arm around his neck.

"OHHOOH!" muttered Bubbles.

"No… Bubbles, no this isn't his fault," muttered the Kai, feeling sad.

Goku as usual, made his mood worser.

"Hey I know, I think this is a sign King Kai, do you believe in signs?" asked Goku quizzically.

"NO…" said the Kai in a rough tone, which took Goku aback for a second before he smiled again.

"Come on; let's go to the other world. Take a trip," suggested the Saiyan.

"Huh? You mean hit the road," he said, his expression changing to that of a thoughtful one.

"Well I don't usually travel, and I hate getting car sick," he said worriedly to which Goku shrugged.

"There, come on, it will be okay," said Goku getting on him.

"Bubbles! Gregory! Road Trip!"

Meanwhile, at the world of the Supreme Kai…

"HA! HAHHAHAH! HAAA!" yelled Gohan.

It had only been half an hour, since Gohan had been training with the sword, but his potential felt endless.

"This is remarkable! How is a child able to get the Z-Sword in his hands so efficiently?" remarked Kibito.

"I agree," said Shin, who was beside him, "his skill level is unlike anything I have ever seen. It is truly remarkable."

As they finished talking, they noticed Gohan had also decided to take a break as well, surprising them.

"Are you tired?" they asked surprised.

Gohan sighed.

"No, but my stomach's growling. Do you have something to eat around here?"

Kibito looked puzzled that he hadn't thought of getting food for him before, but Shin smiled.

"Of course, follow me, in fact, there is going to be a great feast back in other world right now for the Grand Kai's tournament. You may take any item you wish and Kibito will multiply it when we get back here afterwards."

"But aren't we going to stay? Surely you must be hungry as well?" asked Gohan.

They both chuckled.

"We're Kai's Gohan, we don't get hungry," he said in a satisfied tone.

Unfortunately for them, their stomach's growled as well, which made Gohan laughed.

"Well, I guess you are hungry now, can we please stay? Maybe I will get to see my father in the tournament."

They both looked to each other, sweat dropping as they nodded.

"Fine, but remember no one must see us. If anyone asks how you came here, just say that you were busy and took the grand's kais plane to out-world to have a vacation."

"But isn't that lying?" asked Gohan.

They sweat dropped again.

"Well, it is… but… never mind, just say that you were given permission to come there by King Yemma. I will speak to the old orc afterwards."

After they finished talking, Gohan left with them to out-world.

Meanwhile, back on other world…

It had been a while, and Goku with the help of King Kai managed to make it to the Grand Kai's planet, where the old rock-and-roll Kai was making a scene after announcing his new tournament.

"The one who wins this tournament will be receiving special lessons from me, privately of course."

"AHHHH!" was the crowd's response.

"And now feel free to enjoy dinner, adios!" said the Kai as he went away into his mansion again.

Meanwhile, back on earth…

Vegeta was on his way to the lookout as he noticed something weird about the huge power level he had sensed.

'_Was that the namek? No, impossible! He was too weak to have such a high power-level.'_

"Father, wait up!" he heard a voice called call from behind him.

"Trunks! What do you want? Didn't you went back into your own timeline?" asked the stubborn Saiyan.

He smiled at him.

"I did but I thought I'd visit one last time, before I return home."

"Hmm… I see, and how long do you plan to stay here?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks smirked, knowing that this answer would irritate his father.

"Oh, about a year or so, maybe adding ten days," said Trunks.

Vegeta huffed.

"Fine, but don't cross my path again, I am not going to fight ever again," said the Saiyan prince as he dashed his way up the lookout.

"Huh...? Father, wait! What do you mean by that?" asked Trunks as he followed him upwards to the roof.

What awaited them when they reached the top astonished them. The three humans were fighting Piccolo with great potential and it looks like their power-level had also increased.

'_What the heck! Since when did they become this strong?'_ thought Vegeta as he stared at them.

Trunks' expression was no different from his father's as he looked upon the humans in awe.

Krillin, Tien and Yamcha power levels were probably as strong as three sixteen's, maybe even more.

As they watched the battle, jaw-dropping, Piccolo heard what they were saying and decided to give them a show showing how much they improved.

"Okay you guys, I am going all out now and I want you to do the same after me, got it!" said Piccolo.

They nodded as he took a standing position on the lookout.

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Piccolo, his arms bulging with power as he blasted the lookout in an explosive shout-out.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Vegeta seeing such power radiating from him. It was mind boggling.

"His power it's way stronger than ours combined together," said Trunks astonished.

"Now… you three, show me your full power as well."

They did and began powering up, bringing another shout-out onto the lookout.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" The three yelled, their power now going at abnormal human levels, causing a power explosion which moved the other spectators a bit.

Piccolo looked onto them in surprise as he took position.

"Hit me with everything you've got," he yelled to them as he began powering up his light grenade.

Tien, Yamcha and Krillin also began to power up as they were doing each of their respective signature attacks.

'_This power is amazing! How did they get it in such a short time?'_ thought Vegeta.

He then looked over to Piccolo and grew angry.

'_That namek… I can't let him get stronger than me… no… forget Kakarot, I shall train again. If I let them get stronger than me, it will be a disgrace to the Saiyan race.'_

'_They must have been at the hyperbolic time chamber, but how did they get so strong in such a short time. I don't understand,'_ thought Trunks.

However, Trunks' thoughts were interrupted once more as he heard the shouts.

"LIGHT GRENADE!"

"KAMEHAMEHA! TRI-BEAM! KAMEHAMEHA!"

The attacks collided with one another and created such a big energy sphere, that the lookout began crumbling in its wake.

"All right you three; we have achieved a new strength. Now return to normal," said Piccolo.

Meanwhile… inside the lookout

"Wow… I never knew he was this strong," said Dende worried.

"Is something the matter Dende?" asked Popo coming behind him.

He nodded sadly.

"It's Piccolo Popo, he and the others have become so strong after only spending two days in the hyperbolic time chamber. It scares me to think how strong they will get by seven years."

"I understand Dende, but I think you should consider it. Earth may have never prevailed from our invaders had it not been for our warriors. We should be glad that they are training so hard."

"Yeah," said Dende sadly as he looked upon the fight outside the lookout again.

Meanwhile, outside the lookout…

"PANT! PANT! PANT!" said the three individuals.

Piccolo smirked at them.

"Well guys, you've done it! You have become just as strong as the androids! Maybe even stronger!"

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to your ridiculous training… ah… I am taking a nap," said Yamcha.

"Me too, wake me when it's dawn again," said Tien as he lied down.

'_I suppose seeing 18 can wait,' _thought Krillin as he also went to sleep.

Seeing them sleeping soundly, Piccolo now looked towards his left, above the sky and saw his shocked friends.

"Vegeta! Trunks! Come down here! There is something you need to know!"

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It seemed like a quick update, but trust me, I updated because I had the time to write another chapter just now. Let me know what you think of it in a review. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
